politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Canada
History ''Ontario (1983-1985) The story of Canada begins with a backwater story of a small nation named Ontario. Ontario was a small nation, located in the rolling fields and hills of present day Canada. It had many cities, including Niagara Falls, Toronto, Ottawa, and many other cities that actually still stand today. Ontario was a small backwater nation, irrelevant and pathetic. In 1985, Ontario, fearing a takeover by Americans and other countries, united with some First Nations colonies and Quebec, Alberta and British Columbia to make Canada. Today, kids in elementary school are taught that the first members of Confederation were Quebec, Alberta, Ontario and British Columbia. Some historians argue that the Confederacy of First Nations should be added in as well, however most books and school boards skim over the First Nations and their role in the founding of Canada. Canada (1985-1986) And thus Canada was founded. Canada grew peacefully for a year, expanding and building more cities. However, something was about to happen. On November 28, 1996, Stephen Harper died. No one knows exactly how - some historians argue it was poisoning, others say it was cancer, or a heart attack. Either way, forsenic police found nothing. Canada could have moved on...however except that Harper was a advocate in creating a special northern province for just the First Nations, and had spearheaded the project which was promised in Confederation. The First Nations were forgotten as Canada changed around and got back on it's feet. In a fateful meeting in December 1996, the Confederacy of First Nations agreed to declare war on Canada as to get their own province. Rebellion of The Eleven (1986) So the rebellion of The Eleven began. It is named the Rebellion of the Eleven because there were eleven First Nations that participated in it. The First Nations attacked La Ronge, Fond Du Lac, Moosonee, Sept-Iles and Prince George across Canada in a first attack, thinking that they would never get their own province. The Canadians, unorganized and without a military, were pushed back quickly encountering only minimal civilian and police resistance. Soon, the First Nations had Vancouver, Edmonton, Regina, Thunder Bay, Bracebridge, Montreal and Quebec City under siege. However, it was then that things started to turn around. The Prime Ministerial seat had been taken over by a rather arrogant teenager - Eric. Leading the nation, ordering conscription, ordering all guns be brought to police stations, devising battle plans, the First Nations soon lost their advantage and in just six months, their capital of Yellowknife was under siege. 'The Great War and Subsequent VLQL Takeover (1987)' Canada had just finished supressing the Rebellion of The Eleven when suddenly and unexpectedly, raiders from Charming Friends and Arrgh entered the country and burned it down to the ground. Hundreds of thousands died, and Prime Minister Eric left Canada and traveled to other countries around the world instead, taking up lots of important experience which would turn New Canada into a much better success. He left a relatively inexperienced politican, and came back a seasoned leader. However, Canada was destroyed and ruined. The raiders from Charming Friends and Arrgh left...and instead the Terrorist group Vive Le Quebec Libre moved in. They had just wanted Quebec...and now they had all of Canada. Instability And the Formation of Canada (1991) Eric, justified in fearing for his life, didn't even consider returning to Canada until 1991. He was in Khevin at the time, and an exercpt from his diary says: True to his word, Eric went to Detroit where he scoured nations on the East Coast for mercenaries, using a small fortune given to him as gifts from several of the generous nations he had visited, and some of Canada's wealth evacuated to his account before the VLQL entered. On July 28, 1991, he stormed across the border into Quebec City, the capital of VLQL. Quickly subdueing the city, with help from VLQL's citizens themselves, who were rebelling against the corrupt government, Quebec City was his. Citizens actually took over Montreal and Toronto, just a sign of how corrupt and unfair VLQL had gotten. However, the invasion was not a total success. As VLQL left Canada's cities, thousands of fleeing people followed them as VLQL lit cities on fire and dynamited buildings, telling citizens "to leave or die." In this manner, Canada's cities were almost completely razed. Though credit must be given where it is due - VLQL refrained from blowing up any old, historic buildings and actually protected them from the blazes, leaving Canada razed but historically still well protected. Canada's Re-creation and the First Charming Friends Encounter Canada was rebuilt, and finally went through a two year period of peace. During that time, Canada defined itself as a progressive and advanced nation and accomplished many great things, such as becoming leader of an alliance, defending human rights around the world and taking in over 20,000 refugees with a population of 200,000, when the First Marionette War broke out. However, that peace soon ended when Charming Friends declared war on Canada. The war was relatively uneven - the CF members had larger militaries, older nations and had been around longer. Canada was easily trounced and needed a while to rebuild. The Shy Guy Empire, which Canada was in at the time, disbanded as an result of the attacks, and Canada moved on to Terradoxia. Government and Politics 'Overview' Canada is a parliamentary democracy, or a parliamentary first-past-the-post democracy. Canada was also classified as a constitutional monarchy in years before under the rule of Stephen Harper, however, after the Great War Canada cut all ties to Britain. Today, Canada maintains good relations with fellow ally Brittish Empire, however is no longer a constitutional monarchy. 'Did you know? Canada's Smallest Federal Election District is North Niagara, with a size of 37.04 square kilometres. In stark comparison, Canada's Largest Federal Election District is Nunavut, which is over 3 million square kilometres including water.' The administrative offices and Parliament Hill are all located in Niagara Falls, with former capital Ottawa being a important administrative city home to many regional offices, the most per capita in the country. Each of Canada's 80 Members of Parliament are elected plurality in a riding or electoral district. Elections are every two years, to be called by the Prime Minister and the Parliament. The longest ever election campaign (official) was 62 days long, for the 1993 elections. However, despite the fact that the Parliament usually does not disperse until two months or so before, campaigns and advertisements can start as early as six months before elections. Government responsibilities are handled by the federal, provincial, regional or county, and municipal governments, as well as the country's organizational structure. For example, the City of Niagara Falls is located in Niagara Region, of Ontario, in Canada. Canada's territorial governments have much less power than provincial assemblies, and most of their decisions are managed by the Government of Canada. The Yukon has twice asked for provincial status, and the Northwest Territories once. The Bank of Canada is in charge of issuing currency, the Royal Canadian Mint coins. The Bank of Canada is the national bank of the country and the Canada Revenue Agency collects financial data. The Ministries of Finance and Industry occasionally use CRA data. 'Military and Law' In Canada, the law is enforced by the Royal Canadian Mounted Police in all provinces and territories except for Ontario, which has the Ontario Provincial Police, Quebec, which has the Police Provinciale Quebecois, and Alberta, which has the Albertan Provincial Police. The Constitution of Canada is the highest law in the country, and all amends go by it. The Supreme Court of Canada is the highest court and and final arbiter. The Supreme Court of Canada also has the right to strike down laws passed by Parliament that may be unconstitutional. The Charter of Rights of Canada is an important document as well, guaranteeing citizen rights and was a revision of Section 2 of the Constitution of Canada. The Constitution Act cuts off all ties with Britain and the British Empire. Demographics Population The Canadian Census conducted in 1997 shows that the population of Canada is 1,103,694, an increase of approximately 18% from the last census in 1996. The main drivers of population growth in Canada come from natural increase as Canada's Fertility Rate is at 3.3, and to a lesser extent, immigration. #Southern Ontario (Niagara Falls) - 150,103 #Quebec City and Eastern Quebec (Quebec City) - 148,422 #Northern Ontario-Great Lakes-Manitoba (Toronto) - 148,143 #Ottawa Region and Eastern Ontario (Ottawa) - 147,887 #British Columbia (Vancouver) - 147,586 #Southern Alberta (Calgary) - 139,839 #Western Quebec (Montreal) - 139,373 #Northern Alberta, Saskatechewan and the Territories (Edmonton) - 82,262 ' Final Population for Canada - 1,103,614''' Niagara-Falls-21597.jpg|Niagara Falls, Canada's Capital, as seen from the air on a crisp summer day. Vieux-quebec-hiver.jpg|Quebec City lays buried under a thick blanket of snow after a storm in 1994. IStock 000016772542Medium - Toronto.jpg|Toronto, Canada's third largest city, glimmers in the night. Parliament-Hill-Office-View.jpg|Ottawa, the Regional Capital of Ottawa Region and Eastern Ontario. CalgarySkyline.jpg|Calgary Downtown, on the shores of the picturesque Bow River. Montreal.jpg|Montreal's many apartments buildings in Downtown sit under a splendid autumn sky. Edmonton-Dusk -Alberta.jpg|Edmonton, Canada's smallest city, lies under a thick snowfall from the Storm of 1992. Religion Religion plays a decently relevant role in Canadian lives, with many Canadians being religious. Canada was once a battleground for Protestants and Catholics - today it is home to a healthy mix of many many types of religions. The following are the religions of Canada, added up. The final result equals 104% because a few people gave two, three, five, twelve people gave six, and in the case of a man in Vancouver, seven answers. #Non-Religious - 39% - 430,409 #Catholics (Catholic Church of Canada, Niagara Falls) - 21% - 231,758 #Protestant (Protestant Church of Canada, Quebec City) - 20% - 220,722 #Aboriginal Beliefs (Abroginal Center of Canada, Yellowknife) - 4.7% - 51,868 #Canadian Islam (Canadian Islam Association of Canada, Toronto) - 3.5% - 38,626 #Zhoginism (Canadian Zhoginist Church of Canada, West Lincoln) - 3.1% - 34,211 #Advanced Islam (Advanced Islam Temple of Canada, Vancouver) - 2.9% - 32,004 #Hindu (Canadian Hindu Association, Edmonton) - 2.6% - 28,693 #Buddist (Canadian Buddist Temple, Calgary) - 1.7% - 18,760 #Canadian Dioist Association (National Dioist Temple, Bracebridge) - 1.5% - 16,756 #Sikh (Canadian Sikh Group, Yellowknife) - 1.5% - 16,553 #Baaism (Canadian Baaism Pasture, Sherbrooke) - 1.4% - 15,450 #Canadian Lunarism (Canadian Lunarism Association, Bracebridge) - 1.1% - 12,139 #Other Religions (Anti-Dioism, Islam, etc) - 1.0% - 11,101 ''Education Canadian people are among the most educated in the world, thanks to a comprehensive system that every single Canadian child passes through. The literacy rate is 99%, completion of elementary school 100%, completion of secondary school 95%, achievement of a post-secondary diploma 82%, and the unemployment rate is 1.7%. Education is managed by each province, except for a few exceptions. The Yukon uses British Columbia's system, Atlantic Canada uses Quebec's system, Nunavut, Saskatechewan and the Northwest Territories use Alberta's system, and Manitoba uses Ontario's. Education at the regional level is split into 3 areas - West, Central and East. Education at the federal level is managed by the Ministry of Education of Canada. Languages Canada's official languages are English and French, and every single Canadian Citizen knows how to speak at least one of these. Approximately 85% of the population speaks English, and 45% speaks French. French is the most predominant in Ontario and Quebec...however those provinces are also a target for terrorist attacks due to separtists. Other languages spoken in Canada include Norweigian, Inuktitut, Khevinist, Chinese, Hindi, Spanish, Portugese, Danish and Swedish. Minorities and Ethnicity In the last Canadian Census, majority of Canadians identified themselves as Canadian, meaning that their family has been here in Canada for a minimum of 2 generations. Canada has many minorities due to the open and free immigration laws, espcially during 1991-95 under the peaceful rule of Prime Minister Eric. Following recent events, Canada's immigration has seen a 72% decrease, espcially from Middle Eastern countries where the acceptance rate of a immigration application is 34%, compared to Africa at 35%, compared to the rest of the world at 61%, compared to Khevin at 91%. '''Canadian Population by Ethnicity (104% due to multiple answers)' #Canadian - 59% - 651,006 #Australian - 6% - 66,204 #Norweigian - 5.7% - 62,893 #Aboriginal - 4.7% - 51,868 #Khevinist - 4.7% - 51,868 #Orbisian - 3.7% - 40,825 #New Zealander - 3.3% - 36,412 #Swedish - 3% - 33,102 #Scandinavian (Not Including Norway and Sweden) - 2.5% - 27,585 #European - 2.2% - 24,274 #Chinese - 2.1% - 23,171 #Indian - 1.8% - 19,861 #Russian-Caucasian - 1.5% - 16,551 #Japanese - 1.3% - 14,344 #Middle Eastern - 1.1% - 12,137 #African - 0.9% - 9,930 #Pacific Islanders - 0.5% - 5,516 Category:Vladimir Zhogin Category:Rekishstein Category:Dimitri Valko Category:Khevin